La escuelita, estilo Pretty Cure
by animextreme
Summary: Un maestro llega a su nueva clase, ¿Pero cuánto tiempo podrá soportar estar con sus escandalosas alumnas?
1. Capítulo 01: Ser maestro no es fácil

Capítulo 1: Ser profesor no es fácil.

Dave McDougal iba para su primer día a dar clases a una escuela primaria, cuando llegó, se presentó al director, y este dijo que ya podía dirigirse a su salón, cuando entró, vio a puras niñas las cuales eran algo infantiles.

-Buenos días, niñas-decía Dave.

-Buenos días, querido profesor-decían todas al mismo tiempo.

-Déjenme presentarme, me llamo Dave McDougal y seré sus maestro a partir de ahora, podrían presentarse cada una, por favor-decía Dave.

En eso cada una se presentó por su nombre: Nagisa Misumi, Honoka Yukishiro, Hikari Kuyou, Mai Mishou, Saki Hyuga, Nozomi Yumehara, Rin Natsuki, Urara Kasugano, Komachi Akimoto, Karen Minazuki, Kurumi Mimino, Love Momozono, Miki Aono, Inori Ymabuki, Setsuna Higashi, Tsubomi Hanasaki, Erika Kurimi, Itsuki Myodouyin, Yuri Tsukikage, Hibiki Hojou, Kanade Minamino, Ako Shirabe, Ellen Kurokawa, Miyuki Hoshizora, Akane Hino, Yayoi Kise, Reika Aoki, Nao Midorikawa, Ayumi Arihara, Mana Aida, Rika Hishikawa, Alice Yotsuba, Makoto Kenzaki, Aguri Madoka, Megumi Aino, Hime Shirayuki, Yuuko Oomori, Iona Hikawa, Haruka Haruno, Minami Kaido, Kirara Amanogawa, Towa Kasai, Mirai Asahina y Riko Izayoi.

-Bueno, hoy vamos a ver si estudiaron su materia de Ciencias Naturales, vamos a comerzar con los animales-decía el profesor Dave.

-No, yo después maestro-decía Ellen Kurokawa, ya que siempre la confundían con un gato.

-Digo que vamos a comenzar con los animales que han estudiado-decía Dave.

-Por eso digo, quue vamos a comenzar con lo que usted dice-decía Ellen corrigiéndose.

-Haber Saki, dime un ejemplo de un animal mamífero sin dientes-decía Dave.

-Mi abuelita-decía Saki sonriente.

-Tienes cero, en primer lugar porque no sabes, y en segundo lugar te quedas sin recreo por burlarte de mi-decía Dave algo enojado.

-Hay, como será maestro, ¿No me quiere der otra oportunidad?-preguntaba con lágrimas Saki.

-(Con un poco de lástima es su rostro) Está bien, pero te advierto una cosa, si te vuelves a burla de mí, te dejo una semana sin recreo-decía Dave.

Simplemente asentía Saki.

-¿Dime cuál es el animal más grande que existe?-preguntaba Dave a Saki.

-Hay no, si le contensto me va a dejar sin recero todo el año-decía Saki pensativa.

Así que Saki mejor optó por sentarse en vez de hacer enfadar al profesor.

Pero hubo una chica que levantaba la mano, con la intención de contestar la pregunta.

-Haber, Honoka-decía Dave.

-El animal más grande que existe es la ballena, mamífero cetáceo que hábita principalmente el los lugares árticos, hay ballenas que alcanzan 30 metros de altura y...-decía Honoka, pero Erka ya no pudo aguantar más y lo dijo.

-Hay, ya cállate, cállate, cállate que nos desesperaaaaas-decía Erika exhaltada.

-Muy bien Honoka, con eso es suficiente, tienes un 10-decía Dave.

-Gracias maestro-decía Honoka.

-Bien, y ahora vamos a ver cuáles de los animales de tierra firme, es el más grande y pesado-decía Dave.

-Pues Nozomi, y tal vez Nagisa-decía Kurumi rápidamente.

-Maestro, mire a Kurumi, nos está diciendo gordas-decían tanto Nagisa como Nozomi con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Kurumi, ¿Luego por qué te castiga uno?-decía Dave.

-Es que no me tiene pacencia-decía Kurumi.

-Bueno, vamos a proseguir, Miyuki-decía Dave.

-No sé, maestro-sdecía Miyuki.

-¿No sabes qué?-preguntaba Dave.

-Pues lo que me va a preguntar, maestro-decía Miyuki.

-Pero si todavía no sabes lo que te voy a preguntar-decía Dave.

-¿Y qué le estoy diciendo?-decía Miyuki.

-Tienes cero, ¿Eh?-decía Dave.

-Gracias, maestro-decía Miyuki.

-Haber, Hibiki-decía Dave.

-Aquí estoy-decía Hibiki.

-Haber, ¿Dime como se llaman los animales que comen carne?-preguntaba Dave.

-(Pensando unos segndos) Según, mi perrita se llama Vicky-decía Hibiki como si nada.

-No lo que quiero que me digas es como se llaman todos los animales que comen carne-decía Dave.

-¿Eh? No se puede saber maestro, porque hay perros callerejos que ni han sido bautizados-decía Hibiki.

-Yo le digo profe, yo le digo-decía Hime Shirayuki.

-Haber, Hime-decía Dave.

-Los animales que comen carne se llaman liones-decía Hime.

-Como serás mensa Hime, para que sepas los leones no somen carne, los leones se comen a los negritos y a los misionerso, póngale cero-decía Nozomi.

-Y a ti también te voy a poner cero, Nozomi-decía Dave.

-¿Y amí por qué?-preguntaba Nozomi.

-En primer lugar, porque no respondiste a mi pregunta, y en segundo lugar porque los leones sí comen carne-decía Dave.

-Pero también se comen a los negritos y a los misioneros-decía Nozomi.

-Porque son de carne-decía Dave.

-Oiga profe, entonces los leones sí comen gente-preguntaba curiosa Hime.

-Bueno, algunas veces-decía Dave.

-No te preocupes, el que te coma a ti, rebienta-decía Hime por lo bajo.

Ese comentario hizo sacar las carcajadas de Kurumi.

-Oiga maestro, se está burlando de mi Hime-decía Nozomi con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Kurumi, Kurumi, ¿Y luego por qué te castiga uno?-decía Dave.

-Porque no me tiene paciencia-decía Kurumi.

-Silencio-decía Dave.

-Vas a ver a la salida-decía Nozomi a Kurumi.

-Ya silencio, ¿Pero que acaso no hay nadie que responda a mi pregunta?-preguntaba Dave.

Todas volteaoron inmediatamente a donde estaba Honoka, por lo que no tuvo otra opción más que levantar la mano para contestarla.

-Haber, Honoka-decía Dave.

-Los animales que comen carne se llaman carnívoros, los que comen insectos se llaman insectívoros, los que comen hiebras se llaman hervívoros...-decía Honoka, pero es interrumpida por Kurumi, la cual prosigue con la respuesta de Honoka.

-Los que comen Hot Cakes se llaman Hot Cakequívoros, los que comen enchiladas se llaman enchiladívoros, los que comen tacos se llaman taquívoros, los que comen gordas pelliscadas se llaman gordas pelliscadidívoros, y asís egún lo que coman-decía Kurumi.

-Tienes cero, Kurumi-decía Dave.

-Acúsalo con tu mamá, Kurumi-decía Kirara.

-¿Qué dijiste, Kirara?-preguntaba Dave.

-N-N-Nada maestro-decía Kirara nerviosa.

-Bien, ahora vamso a ver, ¿Cómo se llaman los animales que comen de todo?-preguntaba Dave.

Nozomi levanta la mano para contestar la pregunta.

-Nozomi, ¿Tú sabes como se llaman los animales que comen de todo?-preguntaba sorprendido Dave.

Nozomi asentía con la cabeza.

-Ricos-decía Nozomi.

-Vaya, ¿Qué voy a hacer con estás niñas? De seguro ser maestro no es fácil-decía Dave mantalmente, si resistiría ser maestro más de una semana con estás niñas.


	2. Capítulo 02: El día de la madre

Capítulo 2: Día de las madres.

A la amñana siguiente, el maestro Dave estaba por poner a prueba a sus alunmas.

-Haber si han estudiado, niñas, niña Riko, ¿Si un kilo de duraznos cuesta 50 yens, y tu mamá compra 5 kilos, cuánto paga tu mamá?-preguntaba Dave.

-200, 200 yens-decía Riko.

-¿Cómo 200? Estás muy mal, tu mamá paga 250-decía Dave.

-No, es que usted no conoce a mi mamá, mi mamá regatea, regatea y regatea hasta que quede en 200-decía Riko sonriente.

-Bien, tenemos que prepararnos para el festival del día de las madres, ¿Una de ustedes va a hablar en público?-preguntaba Dave.

-Maestro, a mí me gustaría hablar mucho del festival del día del maestro, profe de la vida y del amor-decía Megumi.

-¿La fiesta del día del maestro?-Dave preguntaba curioso.

-Le dedico esta humilde porra-decía Megumi.

-¿Qué porra? ¿Me trajiste porra, Megumi?-preguntaba Dave.

-Sí, profe-decía Megumi.

-Haber, di tu porra-decía Dave.

En eso, Megumi se puso enfrente de la clase a decir su porra.

-De acuerdo, esta es una porra de béisbol, y chicas de la clase, la porra dice así: a la one, a la two, a la one two, three, sí que sí, sí que sí...-decía Megumi, mientras le picaba en la panza al profe.

-No, no, no, la porra-decía Dave.

-Ah sí, la porra dice así: Bateador, catcher, pitcher, bateador, catcher, picher, como te quiero mi teacher-decía Megumi.

-Gracias por tu porra, Mgumi, gracias por tu porra, pero en estos momentos estamos viendo el tema del día de la madre-decía Dave.

-(Risas) Perdón maestro, con permiso-decía Mgumi, mientras volvía a su asiento.

-Por eso les dejé de tarea que escrbieran un pensamiento acerca de la madre, ¿Quien lo hizo? ¿Quién lo hizo?-preguntaba Dave.

-Bueno, yo ya lo hice, yo ya le entregué mi pensamiento a la madre, ¿No?-decía Nagisa.

-Sí, ya vi tu composición, por cierto, es igualitita a la del año pasado-decía Dave.

-Pues si sigue siendo la misma mamá, ¿Qué quieres que haga? ¿Qué cambie de pensamiento o qué?-decía Nagisa.

En ese instante, Mirai que se le había hecho tarde, llega chiflando como toda una rebelde.

-¿Qué onda hijo? ¿Qué pasó con los elotes? ¿Qué pasó con los elotes? ¿Qué paso con todo? ¿Qué pasó con todo? ¿Me da chance de entrar a la clase, profesorsín?-preguntaba Mirai de una forma vulgar, al parecer era una especie de rebelde.

-No, llegas muy tarde, además estás expulsada-decía Dave.

-Ah, ¿Otra vez? Que gacho nacho, agarre la onda, agarre la onda, ¿Quiere saber por qué? Porque me quedé jetona, hijo, me planchando echando oreja, bardeando la almohada, bardeando al almoada, me da chance, No, hijo? Dame chance-decía Mirai de la mima forma vulgar.

-No, además te encargué un trabajo para el día de la madre y me entregaste una hoja en blanco-decía firmenente Dave.

-Ah, es que no tengo, la verdad es que no tengo-decía Mirai.

-¿No tienes mamá?-preguntaba Dave.

-No tengo lápiz, por eso no escibí nada, la neta de nada, además túdijeste que hicieramos un pensamiento-decía Mirai.

-Sí, sí-decía Dave.

-Ahí está, los pensamientos no se leen, agarre la onda, agarre la onda, ponte muy trucha con la garrota, ponte muy trucha con la garrota-después de eso chifló y empujó al profesor, el cuál se extarñó por lo que hizo.

-Fuera, fuera de mi clase-dfecia Dave.

-Hay nos vemos en el espejo, profe-decía Mirai, quién se iba de la escuela.

-Sí, fuera, fuera-decía Tsubomi, lástima que por hablar, Mirai la terminó propinando tremando zopapo en la cabeza, haciendo que se cayera de su asiento.

-Les dije que escribieran algo, por el tema de madre, y ustedes saben que madre sólo hay una, ¿Quién lo hizo?-preguntaba Dave.

-Yo lo hice, profe-decía Kanade.

-Haber, lee tu composición-decía Dave.

-Madre sólo hay una, por Kanade. Mi mamá es muy dulce y tierna, queremos que a todos en la casa nos atienda, el otro día mi papá invitó a sus cuates, se sentaron a ver la televisión, mamá los quizo atender y me dijo: -Hija mía, ve al refrigerador y traeles unas cervezas a estos señores. Como yo soymuy obediente, corrí al refrigerador, lo abrí y emocionado, le dije a mi madre: Madre, sólo hay una-decía Kanade.

-Muy bien, muy bien, tienes cero-decía Dave, haciendo que Kanade se ponga a llorar.

-Rayos, ¿Cuénto tiempo más tengo que soportar a estas niñas?-se preguntaba Dave mentalmente.


	3. Capítulo 03: La Clase de Ortografía

Capítulo 03: La Clase de Ortografía.

Las niñas estaban poniendo muecho escándalo en la clase, hasta que el profesor ls cayó.

-Silencio, hoy vamos a tener examen de ortografía, ¿Que es ortografía?-preguntaba el profesor Dave, para ver si una de sus alumnas contestaba la pregunta, hasta que Mai levantó la mano.

-Haber Mai, ¿Qué es ortografía?-preguntaba Dave.

-bueno profe, ortografía es una enfermedad que le da a las gallinas-decía Mai.

-¿Cómo que es uan enfermedad que les da a las gallinas?-preguntaba Dave confuso.

-Sí, yo tengo unos amigos que me dijieron que sus gallinas están enfermas de ortografía-decía Mai.

-¿Cómo?-preguntaba Dave.

-Ponen huevos sin"H"-decía Mai.

-Ja, ja, muy graciosa, haber Karen-decía Dave.

-Si profesor, la ortografía es la parte de la gramática que enseña a escribir corréctamente-decía Karen.

-Muy bien, muy bien, y para escribir correctamente, hay que saber apuntar bien las palabras, ¿Cuántas clases de acentos hay?-preguntaba Dave, Hime levanta la mano.

-Haber, Hime-decía Dave.

-Si, hay varias clases de acentos,-decía Hime.

-¿Cuáles?-preguntaba Dave.

-Hay acento costeño, hay acento chilago, como el que usted tiene-decía Hime, mientras Dave se disponía a pegarle-No, espere, no se enoje maestro, ya mejor me siento-decía Hime, mientras tomaba asiento, mientras veía como se reía Kurumi de Hime.

-jejeje, verdad-decía Dave, mientras le pegaba.

-Ya maestro, pero no se enoje-decía Kurumi.

-No han estudiado nada-decía Dave.

-Yo sí he estudiado, profe de la vida y el amor-decía Megumi.

-Bueno, profe, hay 3 clases de acentos, acento ortográfico, acento prosódico y acento dacrítico, ¿Ven qué fácil?-decía Megumi.

-Ya hija, ya hija, bájale a tus humos, no sea barbera-decía Mirai.

-Bien Megumi, sí estudiaste, seguro que vas a sacar 10-decía Dave.

-Y aprovechando la ocasión, quisiera dedicarle una porra de ortografía a todos los chicos y chicas y al profe de la escuelita-decía Megumi.

-Y dice así: A la One, a la two, a la One, Two, Three, si que sí, si que sí, decía Megumi, picándole en las costillas a Erika, la cuál se leventa del asombro, y Dave pegándole por levantarse de su asiento.

-Hay profe, es malo-decía Erika.

-Bueno, y esta porra de otrografía dice así: Grave, aguda y esdrújula, grave, aguda y esdrújula, en todo sacaré 10, porque el profe Dave es mi brújula-decía Megumi.

-Mira, mira, ya hija, ya hija, ya bájale el jugo a tu malteada, no sea barbera, pues sí, le pone mucha crema a sus tacos, mucho ajonjolí a su mole-decía Mirai.

-Haber Mirai, ¿Dime una palabra aguda?-preguntaba Dave.

-Pues simón, joy-decían Mirai.

-Muy bien, simón lleva acento en la última silaba, muy bien-mientras que las demás aplaudían por lo que hizo, y Mirai no entendía nada de nada.

-Mira, te voy a poner diez si me dices una palabra grave-decía Dave.

-Esta onda si me pasa, matarilerilerón-decía Mirai.

-Haber, ¿Un ejemplo de palabra grave?-preguntaba Dave.

-Moribundo, hijo-decía Mirai.

-Moribundo no lleva acento-decía Dave.

-No llevará acento, pero ya está muriendo, está muy claro, hijo-decía Mirai.

-¿A verdad? Tú nada más te la pasas riendo de todo-decía Dave a Kurumi.

-Yo sí se profe, yo si sé-decía Kurumi.

-¿Estudiaste?-preguntaba Dave.

-Claro que estudié, yo sé mu bien de mi ortografía, porque yo no quero que me pase lo que le pasó a un tío mío que está en la cárcel por cometer una falta de ortografía-decía Kurumi.

-¿Por una falta de ortografía?-preguntaba Dave.

-Sí profesor, falsificaba billetes de 10000 yens, y escribía yens con "i"-decía Kurumi riéndose.

-No, no, no, muy mal, muy mal, heber, dame un ejemplo de esdrújula-decía Dave.

-¿De qué?-preguntaba Kurumi confusa.

-Esdrújula-decía Dave.

-La mamá de Rikko-decía Kurumi.

-De esdrújula-decía Dave.

-Es brújula, lee las cartas, hace limpias, la mamá de Rikko-decía Kurumi.

-Eso es bruja-decía Dave.

-Présteme eso, profe, con mi mamá no te metas, Kurumi-decía Rikko, meintras le daba de reglazos a Kurumi.

-Ya, ya fue sufuciente-decía Dave, mientras le quitaba su regla a Rikko-Por cierto, alguien ha visto a Honoka y Nagisa, no las he visto por ninguna parte-decía Dave.

-Bueno profe, yo las vi esconderse en ese cuarto-decía Kurumi de chismosa.

-Bueno, ahaber que tanto hacen estas niñas-decía Dave, mientras entraba a dicho cuarto, lo que lo sorprendió, fue que las niñas se besaban, es más estaban desnudas y hacían cosas que alguien adulto jamás pensaría que una nila de su edad.

-¿Pero qué demonios están haciendo?-preguntaba Dave enojado.

-Maestro, no es lo que está pensando, sólo estamos jugando a la botella-decía Nagisa.

-¿A la botella? ¿Y cómo diantes terminaron desnudas jugando a la botella?-preguntaba Dave.

-Pues apostando, pero como no hubo una ganadora en específico, pues aprovechamos la situación-decía Honoka.

-Hay, rayos, estas niñas van a darme dolor de cabeza-decía Dave, mientras sentía que le daba jaqueca.


	4. Capitulo 04: La Clase de Higiene

Capitulo 04: La Clase de Higiene.

El maestro Dave entregaba exámenes a sua alumnas, ya que estaba por darles una prueba muy importante.

-Quiero recordarles que el último examen todas ustedes estuvieron copiando mucho y eso no lo voy a tolerar, tienen 50 minutos para contestar todas las preguntas, las faltas de ortografía bajan puntos, también bajan puntos los borrones, las fachaduras, etc, ¿Entemdieron?-decía Dave, todas sus alunmas asintieron.

-¿Hay alguna duda?-preguntaba Dave.

-Sí, ¿Cuántos 7x8?-pregunaba Kurumi.

-Cincuenta y seis-decía Dave.

-Gracias-decía Kurumi.

-Me refería a una duda sobre el examen, Kurumi-decía Dave.

-Ah-decía Kurumi.

-Oiga profeso, yo quería preguntarle, ¿Si tenemos que contestar en orden, o si primero contestamos las preguntas fáciles y luego las difíciles?-decía Reika.

-Bueno, ustedes puedes seguir el orden que deseen, es igual, pero lo aconsejable en estos momentos es que primero se contesten las fáciles-decía Dave.

-Entonces me puede explicar: ¿Por qué nop hay ninguna pregunta fácil?-preguntaba Reika.

-Todas las preguntas son fáciles para el que estudia-decía Dave.

-Pues así que chiste-decía Hibiki.

-Bueno, ya, en este momento empieza a correr el tiempo para el examen-decía Dave.

En ese momento todas las alumnas estaban apresuradas para contestar las preguntas rápidamente.

Hibiki no se sabía ni una respuesta, por lo que mientras veía que el maestro estaba distraído, le picaba con el lápiz a Kurumi en el brazo, para que le pasara algunas respuestas, Hibiki le decía con señas cuáles preguntas quería que le pasara, pero Kurumi al parecer no entendía, lo intentó de todas formas posibles, explicándoselo con señas, pero no entendía nada de nada.

-Hibiki, ¿Qué significa eso?-preguntaba Dave, que por fin se había dado cuenta, lo que estaba haciendo Hibiki, además que se dio cuenta que Hibiki tenía levantados el dedo índice y el anular.

-¿E-Esto? Este... Amor y paz-decía Hibiki, imitando a los hippies que hacían ese símbolo que representaba eso mismo, la paz.

-Ah, yo creía que me estabas pidiendo que te soplara la pregunta 2-decía Kurumi, mientras Hibiki le decía que se callara con el dedo.

-Recuerden que al que copie, le cancelo la prueba, ¿Eh?-decía Dave.

-¿Ya oiste, Kurumi?-decía Nozomi.

-¿Qué? Ella es la que me pedía las respuestas-decía Kurumi.

Y entonces empezó una discusión entre alumnas, en las que se inbiscuyeron todas, y cuando digo todas, me refiero a todas.

-Silencio-decía Dave-pero no se callaban-Silencio-decía Dave una vez más, pero segían igual de gorrosas-Silencio-decía Dave gritando, lo cuál sirvió para que se callaran, pero...

-... No como el maestro el maestro cuernos de, diablo que es un ton-to...-decía Kurimi, la cuál se cayó repentinamente al ver como lo miraba el profesor.

-¿Queeeeé?-preguntaba Dave.

-F-Fue una broma-decía Kurumi avergonzada.

-Fue una broma-decía Dave, imitándola pero cómicamante-Deberían de aprender de Hibiki que está contestando sus preguntas sin ayuda de nadie-decía Dave, que fue cuando se dio cuenta que Hibiki traía enfrente un libro, el cuál usaba para copiar, el cuál escondió rápidamente, después que el profesor se dio cuenta que estaba copiando.

-Hibiki,-decía Dave.

-Diga profesor-decía Hibiki, algo nerviosa.

-¿Qué pusiste debajo de tu asiento?-preguntaba Dave.

-Pues lo que todo el mundo se pone cuando se sienta-decía Hibiki, un poco más relajada.

-Hibiki, ponte de pie-decía Dave.

En eso, Hibiki se pone de pie, pero sin dejar que el profesor vea el libro que traía escondido atrás de ella, el cuál sujetaba con las 2 manos.

-¿Quie tienes en la espalda?-preguntaba Dave a Hibiki.

-Las manos-decía Hibiki.

-¿Y en las manos?-preguntaba Dave.

-Dedos-decía Hibiki.

-¿Y qué tienes en los dedos?-preguntaba Dave.

-Uñas, y en las uñas mugre, y en al mugre microbios y en los micro...-decía Hibiki, pero es interrumpida por Dave.

-Ya basta, de mí no se burla nadie, date la vuelta, que ya te agarré...-decía Dave, pero para su sopresa, Hibiki ya no tenía el libro en sus manos.

-¿Usted quiere que me vaya a lavar las manos?-preguntaba Hibiki inocentemente.

-No, no, sigue con tu examen...-decía Dave-No sé cómo, pero escondió el libro, ¿Acaso será bruja o qué onda?-se preguntaba Dave mentalmente.

Lo que no sabía el profesor, es que de alguna u otra manera, Kurumi escondió el libro de una forma que el maestro no pudo darse cuenta, ya que lo tenía escondido en su espalda, con la mano izquerda, mientras Dave se seguái preguntando cómo pudo esconder dicho libro Hibiiki.

45 minutos después.

-Bien, se terminó la hora del examen-decía Dave.

-No-decían las alumnas.

-¿No nos puede dar otro ratito?-preguntaba Kurumi.

-No-decía Dave.

-Sí-decían las alunmas.

-Dije que tenían 50 minutos para responder-decía Dave.

-No-decían sus alumnas.

-Lo siento-decía Dave.

-No-decían sus alunmas.

-Kurumi.

-¿Qué?-decía Kurumi.

-Recoge las pruebas ahora-decía Dave.

-No-decían sus alumnas.

-Ya basta, Traegan para acá-decía Dave, mientras tomaba las pruebas una por una, para terminar con Kurumi, la cuál según ella ya casi terminaba, y lo volvía hacer una vez más, porque ya le faltaba poco para acabar.

-Espero que este año hayan hecho un mejor trabajo que el anterior, o me voy a ver obligado a proceder a...-decía Dave, pero interrumpe su discurso, cuando nota a Kurmi, la cuál todavía seguía corrigiendo su prueba, la cuál según ella, ya estaba a punto de acabar.

-Ya-decía Kurumi, la cuál ya había acabadod e escribir.

Minutos después.

-Reprobada, reprobada, reprobada, reprobada y reprobada-decía Dave, mientras vio todas las pruebas, las cuáles todas sus alumns habían reprobado.

-Qué verguenza-decía Dave, con relación a las pruebas, las cuáles estaban avergonzadas verdaderamente.

-Qué verguenza, nlñas, todas reprobadas, todas-decía Dave.

-Pues fue culpa suya-decía Urara.

-¿cómo dices?-preguntaba Dave.

-Sí, porque usted fue el que calificó los exámenes, y usted fue el que puso reprobada, si usted hubiera puesto aprobadas, pues ninguna de nosotras hubiera salido reprobadas-decía Urara.

-Ja, ¿Así que yo soy el culpable? ¿Yo soy el villano? Todo porque cometí el gran error de poner la palabra reprobado en lugar de poner la palabra aprobado-decía Dave sarcásticamente.

-Un error lo comete cualquiera-decía Urara.

-¿O sea que tú tienes la consciencia tranquila?-preguntaba Dave.

-Sí, profesor-decía Urara.

-Perdóname Urara...-decía Dave, pero es interrumpida por Urara.

-Lo perdono, profesor, pero no lo vuelva a hacre, ¿Eh?-decía Urara.

-P... Lo peor es que no sé si eres tonta o lo simulas-decía Dave.

-No, profesor, Urara no es tonta, es bruta-decía Hibiki.

-¿Quieén e bruta?-preguntaba Nozomi algo enojada por lo que dijo Hibiki.

-Urara-decía Hibiki.

-Ya me estás cayendo gorda, Hibiki, ¿Por qué le estás diciendo a todo mundo que Urara es bruta?-decía Nozomi.

-Porque no me pidió que le guardara el secreto, ¿O sí?-decía Hibiki, ahí Nozomi aparentemente se calma.

-No me acuerdo, -decía Urara confundida.

-Pero tú también reprobaste, Hibiki-decía Urara.

-Sí, pero yo porque no estudaba, pero tú nada más por bruta-decía Hibiki.

-Bueno, tú por floja e Hibiki por bruta, pero el resultado es el mismo-decía Minami de metiche.

-¿Y tu Minami?-preguntaba Dave.

-Del equipo de Urara-decía Minami.

-(Suspiro) Dios mío, miren, mejor vamos a reanudar con las clases, haber, ¿Qué me pueden decir de higiene?-preguntaba Dave, para ver si alguna podía responder la pregunta.

-No vino-decía Miyuki.

-¿No vino quién?-preguntaba Dave.

-Honoka, la niña que se sienta ahí-decía Miyuki.

-Yo no dije Honoka, dije Higiene, bueno, ¿Qué no saben lo que es higiene?-preguntaba Dave.

-Hermano de Honoka-decía Hikari.

-No, higiene es parte de la medicina, que ayuda la manera más adecuada de conservar la salud,mediante la adaptación del cuerpo humano al madio al que se desenvuelve, en el que viven-decía Dave.

-Ah-decía Hikari sin entender absolútamente nada.

-Haber, repite-decía Dave.

-Usé bicarbonato-decía Hikari.

-Que repitas lo que acabo de decir-decía Dave.

-Ahhh, ¿Qué repita todo lo que dijo'-preguntaba Hikari incrédula.

-Sí-decía Dave.

-Oiga, ¿Qué no está bromenado, maestro?-preguntaba Hikari.

-Hikari, en mi clase jamás uso la frase irónica-decía Dave.

-No vino-decía Miyuki nuevamente.

-¿No vino quién?-preguntaba de nuevo Dave.

-Irónica, o sea, Nagisa, la que conocemos como la irónica, ya que siempre es irónica-decía Miyuki.

-Yo no me refería a Nagisa, yo decía irónica por otra cosa-decía Dave.

-Ahhh, es que como no la llamaron, pues por eso no vino, además, ¿Por que no vinieron Nagisa y Honoka? ¿Acaso faltaron?-preguntaba Miyuki.

-La razón es que están suspendidas, por eso no vendrán a clases-decía Dave.

-Suspendidas, ¿Quién las dejó flotando en el aire? Se me hace que le shicieron brujería, ¿No tuvo nada que ver tu madre, ¿Verdad, Riko?-preguntaba Kurumi.

-Ya te dije que con mi madre no te metas-decía Riko con lágrimas en sus mejillas.

-No, no, no, a lo qu eme refiero con que estás suspendidas, es que no vendrán a clases por la situación en la que las encontré, ya no daré información, eso es todo lo que les puedo decir-decía Dave.

-Bien, Hikari, estoy esperando-decía Hikari.

-¿Un niño?-decía Hikari ilusionada.

-Mira, mejor siéntate-decía Dave.

-Bueno, bueno, pero no se enoje-decía Hikari, la cuál se sienta encima de Nozomi, sin que se diera cuenta, ya que le estaba sacando el aire, porque aunque no lo pareciera, Hiraki estaba muy pesada.

Una vez que se diera cuuenta se levantó avergonzadamente al saber que estaba aplastando a Nozomi.

Esa situación causó un revuelo, el cual tuvo que callar el profesor, pero una vez quie callara alas niñas , ya se imaginarásn que pasaba después.

-Eres más pesada que el maestro cuando cuenta un chiste-decía Nozomi.

-¿Qué dijiste?-preguntaba Dave algo enojado.

-No es nada, es una broma-decía Nozomi avergonzada.

-Sí, si, si, una broma-decía como si nada.

-Decíamos que la higiene ayuda a conservar la salud mediante un dictado de normas sobre loq ue debe haserce y debe evitarse, ¿Alguien me puede dar un ejemplo de lo que debe evitarse?-preguntaba Dave.

-¿Para conservar la salud?-preguntaba Nozomi.

-Sí-decía Dave.

-Hay que evitar que Hikari se le senta a una encima-decía Nozomi.

-Oye, no fue para tanto-decía Hikari.

-Rayos, cerebro, aguanta un poco más, ya casi acaban las clases-decía Dave mentalmente.

Minutos después.

-Les advierto una cosa, como sigan los desórdenes en el salón de clases, me veré obligado a hablar muy seriamente con sus padres-decía Dave.

-¿Y con las madres no, profesor?-preguntaba Urara.

-No, es que cuando él dice padres, quiere decir los papaces y las mamaces-decía Nozomi.

-Ahhh-decía Urara.

-Los papás y las mamás-decía Dave.

-Por eso-decía Nozomi.

-Pero es que tú dijiste los papaces y las mamaces-decía Dave.

-Y lo dije antes que usted-decía Nozomi.

-Pero yo no dije papaces y mamaces, yo dije papás y mamás-decía Dave.

-Ahhh, es que yo lo dije sin abreviación-decía Nozomi.

-Mira Nozomi, mejor no discutamos tonterías, por favor, vamos a continuar con nuestra clase de higiene-decía Dave.

-En esta clase de higiene, les decía que es muy importante estar al tanto y conocer la materia, la higiene, porque es la única manera de que podemos conservar nuestra salud, ¿Esttán de acuerdo?-decía Dave.

-Sí-decía Hiklari.

-Sí, maestro-decía Dave.

-No, yo no soy maestro, ni siquiera maestra, además soy mujer, debería ser maeestra-decía Hikari.

-Que no se dice así a secas, se dice: Sí maistro-decía Hibiki.

-Maestro-decía Dave.

-Sí, maestro cornudo-decía Hibiki.

-Exacto...-decía Dave, pero después se da cuenta de lo que había dicho Hibiki-¿Qué dijiste?-preguntaba enojado Dave.

-Mi apellido es McDougal-decía Dave.

-Exacto, ¿Viste Hikari?-decía Hibiki.

-Pues sí, si, ya-decía Hikari.

-Sí, maestro, que no haga eso, perdón ¿En qué ibamos?-decía Nozomi.

-Estábamos hablando de la higiene-decía Dave.

-Correcto, puede continuar-decía Nozomi.

-Gracias-decía Dave.

-No hay por dónde-decía Nozomi.

-Bien, Hibiki-decía Dave.

-No vino-decía Hibiki disimulada.

-¿Qué?-decía Dave.

-Digo, presente, querido profesor-decía Hibiki.

-Bien, ¿Me puedes decir por qué es conveniente hervir el agua antes que te la tomes?-preguntaba Dave.

-Porque ni modo que la hierva, después de habérmela tomado-decía Hibiki.

-Muy bien, tienes cero-decía Dave.

Después de decir eso, Hibiki se puso a llorar en la clase.

-Es que tu tienes la culpa, Hibiki, por contestar de esa manera, tan fácil que hubiera sido responder que el agua hay que hervirla para que esté caliente, ¿Verdad?-decía Kanade.

-óiganla, bien, vamos a continuar, Hikari-decía Dave.

-Presente, querido profesor-decía Hikari.

-¿Me quieres decir por qué es conveniente correr todas las mañanas?-preguntaba Dave.

-Yo corro para que no me alcancen los perros que hay en la calle-decía Hikari.

-Yo, yo le digo-decía Urara.

-Haber, Urara-decía Dave.

-Combiene correr todas las mañanas para poder alcanzar al camión. Sí, al Tenvía, o al metro-decía Urara.

-No, no Urara, hay que correr, conviene correr, porque sirve para hacer ejercicio-decía Nozomi.

-Muy bien Nozomi, muy bien, eso, eso es-decía Dave, por fin alegre de que haya ocurrido un milagro y una de sus alunmas haya contestado una pregunta bien.

-Ahora bien, ¿Es cierto eso que cuentan, que la gimnasia mata a los microbios?-preguntaba Dave.

-No, no es cierto-decía Nozomi.

-¿Por qué?-preguntaba Dave.

-Porque los microbios no saben hacer gimnasia-decía Nozomi.

-¿Entonces los microbios no saben hacer ginmasia?-preguntaba Miyuki curiosa.

-No Miyuki, lo que pasa es que...-decía Dave, pero es interrumpido por Miyuki.

-Con razón reprobó Hibiki en deportes-decía Miyuki, riéndose a carcajadas.

-Ahora sí va a ver, Miyuki-decía Hibiki, quién tenía pensado agarrarse a trancazos con Miyuki.

-Ya, ya, ya, vuelve a tu asiento, Hibiki-decía Dave.

-Nozomi, ve al pizarrón-decía Dave.

-Sí, profesor-decía Nozomi, la cuál estaba viendo al pizarrón.

-Nozomi, ¿Qué no me oiste?-preguntaba Dave.

-Sí, profesor-decía Nozomi.

-¿Entonces por qué no me obedeces?-preguntaba Dave.

-Lo estoy obedeciendo-decía Nozomi.

-¿Pero a qué horas, si te dije ve al pizarrón?-preguntaba Dave.

-Pues lo estoy viendo-decía Nozomi.

-Pero yo dije ve, del verbo "ir, no ve, del verbo "ver"-decía Dave.

-Ahhh-decía Nozomi.

-Ya, ya, ya, siéntate, dedesperas-decía Dave.

-Hacer tú, Kanade-decía Dave.

-¿Yo qué?-preguntaba Kanade.

-Ve al pizarrón, pero del verbo" ir", no del verbo "ver"-decía Dave.

Eb ese momento, Kanade fue al pizarrón.

-Bien, hbalemos de cualquie asunto que esté relacionado con la higiene-decía Dave.

-Ahhh sí, ¿Puedo hablar de la ropa limpia?-preguntaba Kanade.

-Perfecto, ¿Explica por qué es tan importante la ropa limpia en la salud del hombre?-preguntaba

-Bueno, pero deténgame a mi peluche, por favor-decía Kanade, quién le entregaba su peluche al profesor, para que se lo cuidara y Dave le pasaba a Kanade un gis para que escribiera en el pizarrón.

-Bueno, pues primero que nada, hay que lavar la ropa, ah, pero para eso, hay que mojarla, entonces ponemos la "M" demojar-decía Kanade, mientras escribía la "M" en el pizarrón.

-Después, hay que enjuagarla, así que ponemos la "E" de enjuagar-decía Kanade, mientras ponía la letra "E" del lado izquierdo.

-Y por último, hay que secarla, así que ponemos la "C" de secar-decía Kanade.

-Oye, no, espérate, secar no se escribe con "C", se escribe con "S"-decía Dave.

-Ahh bueno, pero es que faltaba la colita-decía Kanade, mientras en vez de escribír la "C", escribía la "S", y la ponía a un lado de la "M" algo separada.

-Y ahora, supongamos que la ropa es "Wash and Wey", entonces ponemos la "W" de wash, y también ponemos la "W" de wey-decía Kanade, mientras pon´ía ambas "W" debajo de la "M", un poco separadas.

-Oye, oye, oye, espéra un momentito, no se dice wey, se dice wear-decía Dave.

-¿Cómo?-preguntaba Kanade.

-Wear-decía Dave.

-Wear-decía Kanade, pronunciando la palabra más op menos bien.

-Bueno, más o menos, pero lo que no entiendo, es que tiene que ver todo esto con la higiene-decía Dave.

-No, por el contrario, si hace eso, es una cochina-decía Nozomi.

-¿Pero cómo va a ser una cochina? Si está hablando de lavar la ropa-decía Dave.

-Pues yo no sé, pero si hace eso es una cochina-decía Nozomi.

-Haber, ¿Explícame por qué es una cochina?-preguntaba Dave.

-Bueno-decía Nozomi, la cuál tomó el gis de Kanade, y unió las letras que había puesto Kanade en el pizarrón, curiósamente todas formaban a un cochino.

-Miren, vayan a su lugar los 2-decía Dave.

-Pofesor, mi peluche-decía Kanade.

-Toma-decía Dave.

Así ambas alumnas tomaron asiento.

-Bien, vamos a continuar, Hibiki-decía Dave.

En eso, Hibiki comienza a llorar.

-Oye, espérate, por qué lloras?-preguntaba Dave.

-Porque esta vez me va a poner cero-decía Hibiki, la cuál seguía llorando sin cesar.

-¿Quién te dijo que te voy a poner cero, Hibiki?-preguntaba Dave.

-¿Ah no?-decía Hibiki.

-Claro que no, al contrario, te voy a dar otra oportunidad-decía Dave.

Inmediatamente, Hibiki se pone a llorar nuevamente.

-Oye, espérate, ¿Y ahora por qué lloras?-preguntaba Dave.

-Profesor, es que Hibiki llora porque sabe que no va a contestar bien ninguna pregunta-decía Rin.

-Ah, ok, no te preocupes, te dejaré descansar mientras-decía Dave.

-Vamos a ver, Hikari-decía Dave.

Ahora, Hikari es la que se ponía a llorar, sólo que el llanto le salía de forma cómica, causando la risa del profesor.

-¿Sabes qué? Te salvaste, sólo por ser algo original-decía Dave.

-Bueno, vamos a ver quién quiere responder a esa pregunta-decía Dave.

En ese mismo instante, todas las alumnas se ponían a llorar, otra scómicamente, otras si lloraban de verdad, pero con una sola finalidad, no querer responder ninguna sola pregunta.

-Hay no, vaya las alunmas que me tocó, sabía que debí haber seguido mi sueño desde un principio y ser vocalista de un grupo de Metal, pero no, mi tío tuvo que convencerme de ser maestro, vaya que buena idea tuvo, sí, magnífica-decía Dave, pensando irónicamente.


End file.
